


Fancast

by hagridsboots



Series: Face Claims [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Face Claims [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557469





	1. robots/androids

**1\. Tricia Helfer - Battlestar ** **Galactica - Number Six**

** **

**2\. Rosa Salazar - Alita: Battle Angel - Alita**

** **

**3\. Alicia Vikander - Ex Machina - Ava**

**4\. Daryl Hannah - Blade Runner - Pris Stratton**

** **

**5\. Alice Krige - Star Trek - Borg Queen**

** **

**6\. Kristanna Loken - Terminator - T X**

** **

**7\. Kelly Lebrock - Weird Science - Lisa**

** **

**8\. Jeri Ryan - Star Trek - Seven of Nine**

** **

**9\. **


	2. Elves

**1\. Cate Blanchett - Lord Of The Rings - Galadriel**

** **

**2\. Liv Tyler - Lord Of The Rings - Arwen**

**3\. Evangeline Lilly - The Hobbit - Tauriel **

** **

**4\. **


	3. Vampires

**1\. Aaliyah - Queen Akasha - Queen of the Damned**

** **

**2\. Kirsten Dunst - Claudia - Interview with the Vampire**

** **

**3\. Marguerite Moreau - Jesse Reeves - Queen of the Damned**

** **

**4\. Claudia Black - Pandora - Queen of the Damned**

** **

**5\. Tom Cruise - **Lestat de Lioncourt** \- **Interview with the Vampire****

** ** ** **

** **6\. Brad Pitt - Louis de Pointe du Lac - Interview with the Vampire** **

** ** ** **

** **7\. Gemma Arterton - Clara Webb - The Byzantium****

** ** ** **

** **8\. Saoirse Ronan - Eleanor Webb - The Byzantium** **

** ** ** **


	4. Merimaids

**1\. Aquamarine - Aquamarine - Sara Paxton**

** **

**2\. Charlotte Watsford - H20: Just Add Water - Brittany Byrnes**

** **

**3\. Cleo Sertori - H20: Just Add Water - Phoebe Tonkin**

** **

**4\. Emma Gilbert - **H20: Just Add Water - Claire Holt****

** **

**5\. Evie McLaren - Mako: Island of Secrets - Gemma Forsyth** ****

** **

**6\. Tamara - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides - Gemma Ward**

** **

**7\. Syrena - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides - Astrid Berges-Frisbey **

**8\. Rikki Chadwick - **H20: Just Add Water - Cariba Heine****

** **

**9\. Phoebe Halliwell - Charmed - Alyssa Milano **

** **


	5. aliens

**1\. Ella - Cowboys and Aliens - Olivia Wilde**

** **

**2\. Neytiri - Avatar - Zoe Saldana - Na'vi**

** **

**3\. Sara - Race to Witch Mountain - AnnaSophia Robb**

** **

**4\. Laura - Under The Skin - Scarlett Johansson**

** **

**5\. Nebula - MCU - Karen Gillan - Luphomoid**

** **

**6\. Gamora - MCU - Zoe Saldana - Zehoberei**

** **

**7\. Mantis - MCU - Pom Klementieff**

** **


	6. Fairies

**1\. Tinker Bell - OUAT - Rose McIver**

** **

**2\. Maleficent - Maleficent - Angelina Jolie**

** **

**3\. Fairy Godmother - Cinderella - Helena Bonham Carter**

** **

**4\. Sookie Stackhouse - True Blood - Anna Paquin**

** **


	7. Witches

**1\. Hermione Granger - Emma Watson**

** **

**2\. Winifred Sanderson - Bette Midler**

** **

**3\. Nancy Downs - Fairuza Balk**

** **

**4\. Sabrina Spellman - Melissa Joan Hart** ****

** **

**5\. Sabrina Spellman - Kiernan Shipka**

** **

**6\. Willow Rosenberg - Alyson Hannigan**

** **

**7\. Misty Day - Lily Rabe**

** **

**8\. **


	8. archery

**1\. Artemisia - Eva Green**

** **

**2\. Nyssa Raatko - Katrina Law**

** **

**3\. Allison Argent - Crystal Reed**

** **

**4\. Emma Woodhouse - Gwyneth Paltrow**

** **

**5\. Snow White - Eliza Bennett**

** **

**6\. Andromeda - Rosamund Pike **

** **

**7\. Susan Pevensie - Anna Popplewell **

** **

**8\. Neytiri - Zoe Saldana**

** **

**9\. Guinevere - Keira Knightley **

** **

**10\. Abigail Whistler - Jessica Biel**

** **

**11\. Hanna - Saoirse Ronan**

** **

**12\. Isabel - Natalie Portman**

** **

**13\. **


	9. Action

**1\. Milla Jovovich **

** **

**2\. Angelina Jolie**

** **

**3\. Kate Beckinsale **

** **

**4\. Scarlett Johansson**

** **

**5\. Uma Thurman**

** **

**6\. Jennifer Garner**

** **

**7\. Michelle Yeoh**

** **

**8\. Lena Headey**

** **

**9\. Michelle Rodriguez**

** **

**10\. Olga Kurylenko**

** **

**11\. Gal Gadot**

** **

**12\. Emily Blunt**

** **

**13\. Summer Glau**

** **

**14\. Gina Carano**

** **

**15\. Lucy Lawless**

**16\. Maggie Q**

** **

**17\. Charlize Theron**

** **

**18\. Evangeline Lilly**

** **

**19\. Chloe Grace Mortez**

** **

**20\. Jennifer ** **Lawrence**

** **

**21\. Carrie-Anne Moss**

** **

**22\. Cate Blanchett**

** **

**23\. Rhona Mitra**

** **

**24\. Kelly Hu**

** **

**25\. Sandra Bullock**

** **

**26\. Zoe Saldana**

** **

**27\. Emilia Clarke**

** **

**28\. Natalie Portman**

** **

**29\. Salma Hayek**

** **

**30\. Shailene Woodley**

** **

**31\. Kristanna Loken**

** **

**32\. Keira Knightley**

** **

**33\. Penelope Cruz**

** **

**34\. Eva Green**

** **

**35\. Megan Fox**

** **

**36\. Lea Seydoux**

** **

**37\. Rebecca Ferguson**

** **

**38\. Gemma Arterton**

** **

**39\. Jessica Alba**

** **

**40\. Yvonne Strahovski **

** **

**41.**


	10. Spies

**1\. Sasha Luss, Anna**

** **

**2\. Charlize Theron, Atomic Blonde**

** **

**3\. Sofia Boutella, Atomic Blonde**

** **

**4\. Michelle Trachtenberg, Harriet The Spy**

** **

**5\. Gina Carano, Haywire**

** **

**6\. Angelina Jolie, Salt**

** **

**7\. Diane Kruger, Inglourious Basterds**

** **

**8\. Anne Parillaud, Nikita**

** **

**9\. Maggie Q, Nikita**

** **

**10\. Lyndsy Fonseca, Nikita**

** **

**11\. Priyanka Chopra, Quantico**

** **

**12\. Johanna Braddy, Quantico**

** **

**13\. Yasmine Al Massri, Quantico **

** **

**14\. Sandra Oh, Killing Eve**

** **


	11. powers

**1\. January Jones as Emma Frost**

**Powers: **Organic Diamond Form, _Superhuman Strength_****

** ** ** **

** **2\. Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe** **

** **Powers: Weather Manipulation** **

** ** ** **

** **3\. Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe** **

** **Powers: Weather Manipulation** **

** ** ** **

** **4\. Famke Janssen as Jean Grey** **

** **Powers: Telepathy, Telekinesis** **

** ** ** **

** **5\. Sophie Turner as Jean Grey** **

** **Powers: Telepathy, Telekinesis** **

** ** ** **

** **6\. Drew Barrymore as Charlie Mcgee, Firestarter****

** **Powers: Pyrokinesis** **

** ** ** **

** **7\. Marguerite Moreau as Charlie Mcgee, Firestarter: Rekindled** **

** **Powers: Pyrokinesis** **

** ** ** **

** **8\. Jessalyn Gilsig as Meredith Gordon, Heroes** ** ****

** **Powers: Pyrokinesis** **

** ** ** **

**9\. Kate Mara as Susan Storm, Fantastic Four**

** **Powers: Psionic Force Fields, Invisibility, Shock Waves** **

** ** ** **

** **10\. Jessica Alba ** ** **as Susan Storm, Fantastic Four**

** **Powers: Psionic Force Fields, Invisibility, Shock Waves** **

**11\. Isabelle Cornish as Crystal Amaquelin**

**Powers: **Elemental Manipulation****

** ** ** **

** **12\. Serinda Swan as Medusa Amaquelin** **

**Powers: Trichokinesis**

** **

**13\. **


	12. native

**1\. Irene Bedard**

** **

**2\. Hannah Marks**

** **

**3\. Chantel Jeffries**

** **

**4\. Amber Midthunder**

** **

**5\. Ciara Renee**

** **

**6\. Danielle Vega**

** **

**7\. Kiana Lede**

** **

**8\. Kehlani**

** **

**9\. Kacey Musgraves**

** **

**10\. Angel Haze**

** **

**11\. Bianca Lawson**

** **

**12\. Blu Cantrell**

** **

**13\. Tessanne Chin**

** **

**14\. Mackenzie Rosman**

** **

**15\. Tristin Mays**

** **

**16\. Sky Ferreira**

** **

**17\. Alice Greczyn**

** **

**18\. Esperanza Spalding**

** **

**19\. Yara Shahidi**

** **

**20\. Malese Jow**

** **

**21\. Marisa Ramirez**

** **

**22\. Mickie James**

** **

**23\. Taylor Dooley**

** **

**24\. Karina Lombard**

** **

**25\. Gina Carano**

** **

**26\. Megan Fox**

** **


	13. Romani

**1\. Alba Flores**

** **

**2\. Elena Furiase**

** **

**3\. Blanca Romero**

** **

**4\. Noomi Rapace**

** **

**5\. Neon Hitch**

** **

**6\. Cher Lloyd**

** **


	14. Hawaiian

**1\. Shannyn Sossamon**

** **

**2\. Coco Ho **

** **

**3\. Janet Mock**

** **

**4\. Anna Akana**

** **

**5\. Auli'i Cravalho**

** **

**6\. Nicole Scherzinger**

** **

**7\. Kelly Hu**

** **


	15. Korean

**1\. Tati Gabrielle**

** **

**2\. Sofia Wylie**

** **

**3\. Ashley Park**

** **

**4\. Ella Jay Basco**

** **

**5\. Aubrey Anderson-Emmons**

** **

**6\. Tiffany Young**

** **

**7\. Jihae**

** **

**8\. Claudia Kim**

** **

**9\. Patricia Ja Lee**

** **

**10\. Merle Dandridge**

** **

**11\. Jeon So-Mi**

** **

**12\. Awkwafina**

** **

**13\. Nicole Tubiola**

** **

**14\. Charlyne Yi**

** **

**15\. Ruthie Ann Miles**

** **

**16\. Hana Mae Lee**

** **

**17\. Kiko Mizuhara**

** **

**18\. Pom Klementieff**

** **

**19\. JinJoo Lee**

** **

**20\. CL**

** **

**21\. Piper Curda**

** **

**22\. Hyuna**

** **

**23\. Karen O**

**24\. BoA Kwon**

** **

**25\. Yoon Mi-rae**

** **

**26\. Arden Cho**

** **

**27\. Dami Im**

** **

**28\. Sydney Park**

** **

**29\. Katie Chang**

** **

**30\. Dia Frampton**

** **

**31\. Alice Greczyn**

** **

**32\. Nicole Bilderback**

** **

**33\. Sonja Sohn**

** **

**34\. Sandra Oh**

** **

**35\. Jenna Ushkowitz**

** **

**36\. Jamie Chung**

** **

**37\. Yunjin Kim**

** **

**38\. Moon Bloodgood**

** **

**39\. Chanel Iman**

** **

**40\. Amerie**

** **

**41\. Linda Park**

** **

**42\. Michelle Wie**

** **

**43\. Grace Park**

** **

**44\. Kimora Lee Simmons**

** **

**45\. Margaret Cho**

** **


	16. Sassy Queens and Kings

**1\. Ezra Miller**

** **

**2\. Kaya Scodelario**

** **

**3\. Aubrey Plaza**

** **

**4\. Mary Elizabeth Winstead**

** **

**5\. Melanie Martinez**

** **

**6\. Halsey**

** **

**7\. Christina Ricci**

** **

**8\. Deborah Ann Woll**

** **

**9\. India Eisley**

** **

**10\. Alycia Debnam-Carey**

** **


	17. medieval

**1\. Katheryn Winnick**

** **

**2\. Gaia Weiss**

** **

**3\. Charlize Theron**

** **

**4\. Emma Rigby**

** **

**5\. Caitlin Stasey**

** **

**6\. Anna Popplewell**

** **

**7\. Sarah Bolger**

** **

**8\. Eleanor Tomlinson**

** **

**9\. Toby Regbo**

** **

**10\. Ben Barnes**

** **

**11\. Emilie De Ravin**

** **

**12\. Lucy Lawless**

** **

**13\. Bailee Madison**

** **

**14\. Poppy Drayton**

** **

**15\. Ally Ioannides**

** **

**16\. Gemma Arterton**

** **

**17\. Alissa Skovbye**

** **

**18\. Alyssa Sutherland**

** **

**19\. Amanda Seyfried**

** **

**20\. Dichen Lachman**

** **

**21\. Tabrett Bethell**

** **

**22\. Jamie Chung**

** **

**23\. Ginnifer Goodwin**

** **

**24\. Katrina Law**

** **

**25\. Aiysha Hart**

** **

**26\. Cynthia Addai Robinson**

** **

**27\. Lily Collins**

** **

**28\. Rachel Shelley**

** **

**29\. Merve Bolugur**

** **

**30\. Eva Green**

** **

**31\. Ivana Baquero**

** **

**32\. Helena Bonham Carter**

** **

**33\. Katie McGrath**

** **

**34\. Claudia Kim**

** **

**35\. Adelaide Kane**

** **

**36\. Zhu Zhu**

** **

**37\. Raffey Cassidy**

** **

**38\. Bridget Regan**

** **

**39\. Liv Tyler**

** **

**40\. Jaimie Alexander**

** **

**41\. Georgie Henley**

** **

**42\. Jessica Chastain**

** **

**43\. Evangeline Lilly**

** **

**44\. Anne Hathaway**

** **

**45\. Emily Blunt**

** **

**46\. Jennifer Morrison**

**47\. Zach McGowan**

** **

**48\. Robbie Kay**

** **

**49\. Sam Claflin**

** **

**50\. Jamie Dornan**

** **

**51\. Elijah Wood**

** **

**52\. James Franco**

** **

**53\. Maxim Knight**

** **

**54\. Logan Lerman**

** **

**55\. Peter ** **Dacunha**

** **

**56\. Douglas Booth**

** **

**57\. Sebastian Stan**

** **

**58\. Craig Horner**

** **

**59\. Lorenzo Richelmy**

** **

**60\. Robert Carlyle**

** **

**61\. Charlie Cox** ****

** **

**62\. Russell Crowe**

** **

**63\. Nicholas ** **Hoult**

** **

**64\. Sean Maguire**

**65\. David Wenham**

** **

**66\. Jared Leto**

** **

**67\. Travis Fimmel**

** **

**68\. Chris Hemsworth**

** **

**69\. Bradley James**

** **

**70\. Joseph Morgan**

** **

**71\. Austin Butler**

** **

**72\. William Moseley**

** **

**73\. Jack Gleeson**

** **

**74\. Jamie Campbell Bower**

** **

**75\. Alexander Ludwig**

** **

**76\. Josh Dallas**

** **

**77\. Johnny Depp**

** **

**78\. Colin O'Donoghue**

** **

**79\. Peter Gadiot**

** **

**80\. Naveen Andrews**

** **

**81\. Colin Morgan**

** **

**82\. Henry Cavill**

** **

**83\. Avan Jogia**

** **

**84\. Skandar Keynes**

** **

**85\. Sinqua Walls**

** **

**86\. Daniel Wu**

** **

**87\. Remy Hii**

** **

**88\. Santiago Cabrera**

** **

**89\. Benedict Wong**

** **

**90\. Mahesh Jadu**

** **

**91\. Benedict Cumberbatch**

** **

**92\. Asa Butterfield**

** **

**93\. Daniel Gillies**

** **

**94\. Aidan Turner**

** **

**95\. Manu Bennett**

** **

**96\. Elliot Knight**

** **

**97\. Eddie Redmayne**

** **

**98\. Sam Heughan**

** **

**99\. Tom Hiddleston**

** **

**100\. Rupert Grint**

** **


	18. warrior

**1\. Katheryn Winnick**

** **

**2\. Gaia Weiss**

** **

**3\. Anna Popplewell**

** **

**4\. Ben Barnes**

** **

**5\. Lucy Lawless**

** **

**6\. Poppy Drayton**

** **

**7\. Ally Ioannides**

** **

**8\. Gemma Arterton**

** **

**9\. Dichen Lachman**

** **

**10\. Tabrett Bethell**

** **

**12\. Jamie Chung**

** **

**13\. Katrina Law**

** **

**14\. Cynthia Addai Robinson**

** **

**15\. Eva Green**

** **

**16\. Katie McGrath**

** **

**17\. Claudia Kim**

** **

**18\. Bridget Regan**

** **

**19\. Jaimie Alexander**

** **

**20\. Jessica Chastain**

** **

**21\. Evangeline Lilly**

** **

**22\. Jennifer Morrison**

**23\. Zach McGowan**

** **

**24\. Sam Claflin**

** **

**25\. Jamie Dornan**

** **

**26\. James Franco**

** **

**27\. Logan Lerman**

** **

**28\. Lorenzo Richelmy**

** **

**29\. Charlie Cox** ****

** **

**30\. Russell Crowe**

** **

**31\. Sean Maguire**

**32\. Jared Leto**

** **

**33\. Travis Fimmel**

** **

**34\. Chris Hemsworth**

** **

**35\. Bradley James**

** **

**36\. Alexander Ludwig**

** **

**37\. Josh Dallas**

** **

**38\. Colin O'Donoghue**

** **

**39\. Henry Cavill**

** **

**40\. Sinqua Walls**

** **

**41\. Daniel Wu**

** **

**42\. Remy Hii**

** **

**43\. Santiago Cabrera**

** **

**44\. Aidan Turner**

** **

**45\. Tom Hiddleston**

** **

**46\. Rupert Grint**

** **


	19. blondes

**1\. Abbey Lee Kershaw**

** **

**2\. Abbie Cornish**

** **

**3\. Abby Elliott**

** **

**4\. Abigail Breslin**

** **

**5\. Adair Tishler**

** **

**6\. Adele**

** **

**7\. Adele Haenel**

** **

**8\. Adrienne King**

** **

**9\. Aimee Richardson**

** **

**10\. AJ Cook**

** **

**11\. AJ Michalka**

** **

**12\. Alexis Ren**

** **

**13\. Alexus Oladi**

** **

**14\. Ali Larter**

** **

**15\. Alicia Silverstone**

** **

**16\. Alison Mosshart**

** **

**17\. Alissa Violet**

** **

**18\. Allie Grant**

** **

**19\. Alona Tal**

** **

**20\. Aly Michalka**

** **

**21\. Alyvia Alyn Lind**

** **

**22\. Amanda Abbington**

** **

**23\. Amanda Seyfried**

** **

**24\. Amanda Steele**

** **

**25\. Amber Benson**

** **

**26\. Amber Heard**

** **

**27\. Amber Rose**

** **

**28\. Amy Gumenick**

** **

**29\. Amy Poehler**

** **

**30\. Andreja Pejic**

** **


End file.
